


Heads you win, tails I win

by ponymom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponymom/pseuds/ponymom
Summary: Louis leaves the choice for a couples Halloween costume in Harry's hands. There are repercussions.Inspired by a prompt from SadaVeniren when I was stuck and thenthisincident when I went to do some research.





	Heads you win, tails I win

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

When it comes to last minute couple-themed costume ideas, never leave the decision to Harry, is the decision that Louis has come to. Otherwise, he would not be dressed as Aaron Rodgers, the quarterback for the Green Bay Packers. Whatever a quarterback is. Harry, however, is currently prancing around in his referee costume, like a drunk zebra. Louis is positive that there is a rational explanation as to the connection between a quarterback and a referee, but at the moment, it eludes him. Before Harry has too many G&Ts, he needs to get the explanation, because he is fucking sick and tired of getting asked who he is and why Harry is handing out penalties against everyone.

Seeing Harry pick the yellow flag out of his back pocket yet again, Louis takes matters into his own hands. Storming over to his erstwhile partner, he grabs Harry around the waist and hauls him across the room and into the kitchen.

“Hey, roughing the referee, that’s a 20 yard penalty!” Harry squawks, as Louis shoves him against the pantry door.

“You weren’t complaining about roughing last night,” Louis retorts, causing the occupants of the kitchen fetching drinks to “ooooh” knowingly. Not like their sex life is THAT well known, but apparently it’s loud enough for some friends to be aware of what they were up to at previous parties. Louis makes mental note to curb Harry’s exhibitionism better in the future.

“Look, I know I put off making a decision about our costumes to the last minute, but what the fuck is this about? Why is this a couples costume, because I am tired of trying to explain something that I know nothing about.” Louis demands.

Harry looks confused for a minute. “Don’t you remember the big play in the playoffs against the Bears? The one where the Packers converted a fourth down, then scored to win the division? The one where the refs didn’t call delay of game? That one?”

Louis stares disbelieving at Harry for a moment, before rolling his eyes. “Of course I do! I remember EVERYTHING about this team that you are SO infatuated with—just like you remember everything about the Rovers, right?” Harry is notorious for his avoidance of discussion about the Rovers so much so that the mere mention of the name is enough to drive him from the room on the flimsiest of excuses. It isn’t that Harry doesn’t like football—PROPER football—he is quoted by fans constantly about his knowledge and understanding of the game, it's just that he would rather chat about anything other than football, despite his often-quoted knowledge and understanding of the game.

Harry gapes in disbelief. “That was a HUGE call that the referees missed and you don’t remember it? Some not-so-polite members of the press were saying that Aaron must have sucked off a ref for not making that call. That's why I got these costumes! Plus, I already had the jersey...the rest was easy to get together since you couldn’t make up your mind.”

Louis stares down at the Packers jersey and the tight pants he is currently wearing, then at Harry who is currently glaring at him for not catching on to the obvious. Well, the football pants do make his bum look spectacular, and if that is the reasoning…

Louis smirks at Harry. “Well, had best go for authenticity then, shouldn’t we?” He drags Harry off to the stairs, seeking a more soundproof room than the last time. Doesn’t matter to their friends in the kitchen hooting and whistling. They know exactly what is going to happen next.


End file.
